


The Day Always Follows

by recoveringdreams



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringdreams/pseuds/recoveringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Dan killed himself, he learned to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Always Follows

The day after Dan killed himself, he fell in love again.

He fell in love with the way Phil curled his body when he slept.

He fell in love with the way Phil woke up, eyes soft. Weary, but as kind as ever.

He fell in love with the way everyone comforted each other.

He fell in love with the way millions lived.

Dan fell in love again with all his reasons for living. He saw his family grow old. He saw every grey hair on his parents, every laughter line and smile crinkles on Phil's face. Every giggle of Cat's or Louise's, the sly humour of PJ and Chris.  
He fell in love with life again, and it was too late to see it. And he regretted it so, so much.

He stuck around as Phil got older. Phil never remarried, ever. He left Phil tiny notes, hearts on the edge of post-it's, his initials on a pancake, a monochrome pillow on Phil's bed. 

Phil grew old gracefully. He cried, oh how he cried. The sun rose each day with Dan's name on his lips, and it set with tears tracking down Phil's face.

There were days when Phil felt like joining Dan. But he wasn't going to do that. One half of a whole is a whole in its own right, and Phil was going to live life for all it was worth.

Phil died many, many years after Dan. He died happily as the sun rose, and Dan fell in love with the way his chest moved, the way his hair still flicked into his eyes, and the way Phil said his name.

And although Dan fell in love with the life that could've been, life after death with Phil would be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what that was?  
> (There was also two Bastille references in there)


End file.
